Hard to Get
by Roluv3r
Summary: Clary is new to the world of shadowhunters. Only, Jace and Clary have never met. Jace is now trusted with the responsibility to keep Clary safe. The only problem is, Jace is cold as steel. He doesn't let any emotion show.
1. I'm a Shadowhunter

_**What if Valentine was murdered under the Uprising? What if Clary had found out about the shadowhunters on her own? What if Jace and Clary had never met? **_

**Clary is new to the world of Shadowhunters. She is assigned a bodyguard, a personal tutor, to train and teach her the ways of the Shadowhunter world. **

* * *

**I'm a Shadowhunter**

I am Clary. I am a red-headed girl with fierce green eyes. I am a shadowhunter.

It's been a week since I found out about the shadowhunters. And of course I'm mad at my mom for keeping such a huge secret from me. But the most overwhelming part of all of this is, that I'm half human, half angel. I carry the angel Raziel's blood in my veins.

Although reluctant at first, I finally convinced my mom to take me up on the training. But according to the Clave, they want me tutored by someone who's an actual shadowhunter.

And today, was the day I was going to meet my new teacher. I'm not going to lie, I was pretty nervous. Every time I thought about it, waves of nervousness bubbled up inside of me. But teachers were always nice, they had to be.

I stepped out of the cab, and onto the street. Mom had taught me to see through glamour. A big and tall building towered over me, as I looked up upon the Institute. My stomache fluttered, the nervousness was back. I walked through the enormous gates. They looked so old, yet they weren't rusty. I was supposed to meet with the tutor's mother, who was the head of the Institute, in the Library.

The Library was painfully quiet. My boots echoed through the room, even though I tried to tread as lightly as possible. "Clary Fairchild." A strict voice boomed from the desk, where two angels held a flat surface. I turned my head, to see a tall, pretty and dark-haired woman sitting behind the desk. "I am Maryse." She inclined her head, and continued speaking, "I hope you are ready." Her voice revealed no emotions, as she spoke, "Unfortunately, your teacher is late. She will be here any second."

I lifted an eyebrow, curious as to who my tutor would be. "Ah. Yes," Maryse said, although she didn't seem very surprised. "She is my daughter. Isabelle Lightwood." I nodded, some uncontrollable disappointment coursed through me, although I was oblivious to why that was.

The silence was almost unbearable. I had nothing to say. What could I say? I barely knew her. I shifted, clearly uncomfortable about the situation. My constant heart pounding was helping either. Before, finally I summed the courage to finally ask her where Isabelle would be.

I was about to ask her where my supposed teacher was, but just then, someone came barging in the door. "Maryse, Izzy's out with her elf boyfriend, do you..." The voice died, upon seeing me.

"Jace." Maryse slightly nodded, her voice slighty warmer and welcoming. "This is Clary Fairchild." Then Maryse sighed, leaning against the desk. "Izzy's out huh?" She rubbed her temples.

I had frozen, standing awfully straight. My breath caught. The person who had just walked in was...well...to sum it up, perfect. He was gorgeous. His golden hair, with his beautiful golden sunny eyes. His lean muscles clearly standing out, under his t-shirt. I could clearly see his muscles flexing, as he seemed to jerk. Did I look that bad? I _had _just gotten out of bed, but I didn't remember looking that horrendous in the bathroom mirror. But I couldn't tear my gaze from him. He looked like an angel, standing there, the sun shining on him, giving him an almost invisible halo. He seemed to notice me staring, because he instantly tensed up. I didn't care how embarrassed I would feel later, I wanted to savour this moment.

Maryse realized the sudden silence, and cleared her throat. Jace had clearly been staring too, because he snapped out of his trance as Maryse spoke. "Jace. You will tutor Clary Fairchild until further notice." Maryse said. Jace, who hadn't really been listening, suddenly seemed very interested in the conversation. "No. Maryse, I ca-" Jace began to say, his voice seemed hard as steel, non-negotiable.

"Jace will be your tutor as of today, Clary." Maryse turned to me, clearly ignoring Jace's words. She made Jace seem like a tiny ant, with her cold, hard superior voice.

Jace turned, staring at me, his eyes full of shock and terror.

* * *

Please read and review! I really hope you all liked this chapter! Oh and read my other story!


	2. Cold, Hard Steel

_"Jace will be your tutor as of today, Clary." Maryse turned to me, clearly ignoring Jace's words. She made Jace seem like a tiny ant, with her cold, hard superior voice._

_Jace turned, staring at me, his eyes full of shock and terror._

* * *

**Cold, Hard Steel**

"No. Like this." Jace said, his voice sounded like a mechanical robot. No emotions, although there seemed to be a hint of the slightest annoyance. He leveled his seraph blade perfectly on his hands, and with one swift movement sent it flying through the air, hitting the target bullseye. I huffed, and tried it again. Everything seemed so easy and elegant for Jace, but I kept feeling like I was failing every task he taught me.

We were in the training room, in the Institute. Maryse had given us permission for private use of the room, so there would be no disturbances. It was hard having such a beautiful guy as, well, my teacher. Sometimes, it was even impossible for me concentrate on anything else than his beautiful golden eyes.

The training started the next day, and I had been training with Jace for two days now. And never once, did I see any emotion spark. His pretty face held a sad aura. That was probably why, he didn't show any emotions.

"Clary. Clary, the tip of the seraph blade is balanced too much to your left." Jace said, snapping me back into reality. I jerked. I always did, when he said my name. "O-Oh, yeah right." I replied, righting the problem half heartedly. I threw the blade again. It was close to the target, but I felt as if it wasn't completely right. I didn't feel that sort of feeling, when I knew that I had done it right. I felt as if I was wildly throwing stuff into complete darkness. I made a frustrated sound as Jace handed me another blade.

I put the blade in between my hands, trying to level it the same way Jace had. "Your posture." Jace commented, "Thrust your hip forward, and have your right foot in front of your left." I frowned. How was that even possible. I didn't want to be the student that commented on everything the teacher said, so I tried. But somehow, being who I am, I messed it up and ended almost tripping. With my cheeks red from the embarrassment, I righted myself and dusted invisible particles off my clothes, pretending not to care.

"Try again." Jace said, the ever so slight frustration creeping back into his voice. I half groaned, half sighed, and readied myself again. I took up the stance again. I heard frowning. He wasn't the only one who was getting tired and annoyed. I was about to turn around and stand up to Jace, when I felt hands on my hips. Instantly I jerked, "W-What are you doing Jace?" I asked alarmed. "I told you to thrust your hips forward." Jace replied tonelessly. He pushed my hips forward, and as surprised as I was, I leaned forward. Only, a little too much.

I sent us flying down onto the training mattress. I'm such a klutz. "S-Sorry" I mumbled. Jace had fallen on top of me, his hands still on my hips. He looked shocked. He wasn't a total robot after all. Some part of me relaxed upon finding out of his unusual showing of emotions. It meant that he was capable of loving or caring.

We were lying there, looking into each other's eyes, for I don't know how long. My heart was pounding, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My cheeks were undoubtedly tomato red by now, but I just couldn't stop looking into those deep, beautiful golden eyes. Until unfortunately, he cleared his throat and reluctantly pulled his hands off of me. And just then, I thought I saw a flicker of friendliness or love on his face. But it happened so fast, I wasn't sure, it even happened.

He stood up, extending his hand to help me. I took it without hesitating. Once I looked at him again, his old usual steel hard, cold facade was up and running again. I know it's wrong, to think that your tutor is hot, but I couldn't help myself. I had thought that he was going to be an old, chubby and boring teacher. Like all teachers. Well, all _school_ teachers for that matter. But I guess that wasn't the first thing I had gotten wrong.

We stared at each other for a little while more. Jace looked like he was about to say something, but just then, the doors barged open. And in came a tall, dark-haired girl, who looked very much like Maryse. Her boots clicked against the floor, sending echoing sounds throughout the whole room. "Jace. Mom says I can take over. I mean, it's not like I'm totally over-excited that I have to, but it's punishment for not showing up." The dark-haired girl, presumably Isabelle, announced, rolling her eyes a little.

* * *

So how do you guys like the chapter? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. If you have time though, please check out my other story! ;D


	3. My New Trainer

_We stared at each other for a little while more. Jace looked like he was about to say something, but just then, the doors barged open. And in came a tall, dark-haired girl, who looked very much like Maryse. Her boots clicked against the floor, sending echoing sounds throughout the whole room. "Jace. Mom says I can take over. I mean, it's not like I'm totally over-excited that I have to, but it's punishment for not showing up." The dark-haired girl, presumably Isabelle, announced, rolling her eyes a little._

* * *

**My New Trainer**

"Well?" The supposed Isabelle questioned, her patience running thin. Jace looked dumbfounded. "U-Uhhh yeah well um..." Jace began stammering, "I-I thought I was training her." Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. Now get outta here Jace." She said, clearly annoyed. Jace was standing stiffly. Finally, Isabelle walked over to Jace, and hauled him out of the training room, and slammed the doors shut. She sighed.

"Hi. I'm your new trainer." She said with a smile. "Hi Isabelle" I replied nervously. She frowned, "Don't call me Isabelle, my mom calls me that. Call me Izzy." She said. "Okay, so I know you've been working on blade throwing and..." Izzy's voice trailed off as I transcended into my own thoughts. I had to admit, I was disappointed and a little upset that Jace wasn't going to be my trainer anymore. I kind of enjoyed his presence. Somehow, it made me feel calmer and safer.

Izzy was looking at me expectantly. "You want to?" She asked, expecting an answer. Afraid she would get angry or upset, I nodded forcing a smile onto my face. "Good. Now let's get out of here!" She proclaimed and took my hand, hauling me out of the door like she had just done with Jace. "Uhh-ummm, where are we going?!" I asked frightened. Izzy laughed, "You forgot already? We're going to Magnus Bane's party downtown! My boyfriend's going to be there. It'll be a chance to talk and meet other downlworlders." She said, her face had considerably lit up since before.

We tiptoed out of the Institute, afraid that Maryse was going to hear us. On the walk over to the subway, Izzy told me about the various types downworlders. I was half-listening. My mouth ached to ask if Jace had a girlfriend. What he was doing right now. If he had mentioned me in any context. Even though I had made it clear that I didn't like him. I don't. I don't like him. I don't like those annoyingly perfect golden eyes, and the way his hair falls perfectly in line, no matter what he does. I hate that smile that plays on his lips, that makes my knees wobbly. _Oh no. I'm falling for him._

Izzy seemed to notice my sudden frown, and poked me a little. "What is it?" She asked curiously. I couldn't tell her how I was starting to maybe like Jace. So I did what anyone would do. I lied. "Uhh, just this whole thing about shadowhunters. It's pretty new and all." I replied, faking every word. Izzy grimaced. "You know, I have this special gift. I can see when someone's lying. And you, my friend, you're lying you mouth out." She stated. I let out a long breath. If I couldn't hold secrets from her, I might as well tell her. "It's nothing actually. I just, well it means nothing, but I just you know..." I stalled, playing with my hair, like I always did when I felt nervous or uncomfortable. "I just wanted to know if Jace had a girlfriend. That's all." I let out in one single breath.

"Oh." Izzy said and turned back to her topic of downworlders, like absolutely nothing had changed. I let out a sigh of relief. But then, Izzy turned back around to face me. "OH." She said widening her eyes, she sounded pretty shocked, like she just had understood the answer to a joke. I wish this was a joke. Then a smile started to take over her lips. She was smirking at me. And of course I turned beet red, and looked away. Then Izzy replied, "Well, I can tell you that he doesn't." Her voice turned serious, "Everyone that tries to get close to him, gets pushed away. And I like you Clary, I don't want the same thing to happen to you." I'm stubborn. Everybody tells me that. So I just nodded and began walking again. I'd just noticed that we stopped walking.

"You don't look convinced." She said frowning, while catching up to me. Some time passed in silence. Then she let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Fine! But don't get mad at me when he breaks your heart. I'm not going to sugar-code anything!". A hope ignited inside me. I think my eyes lit up, because the smirk on Izzy's face was back. "Lets hit the stores before the party." She said thoughtfully with a playful glint in her eyes.

Izzy dragged me to so many stores, I lost count. I had, more than I could count, asked her why we needed to shop. "Because!" She had said, "We need Jace to notice you!". Izzy had officially taken the job as Clary's-beauty-assistent. She was mostly running around and fetching dresses to show me. I had shaken my head at all of them. Either the colour was wrong, or there were too many sequins on the dress. There was always some little detail I detested. After an hour, I had practically given up hope. Izzy hadn't though. She had taken this on like mission impossible. Right now, she was storming off from railing to railing grabbing dresses and occasionally stopping to look at something twice.

I was sitting on the couch, along with other tired and bored people. I decided to go to the bathroom, since this would take some time. I turned left and accidentally bumped into someone. I quickly excused myself quietly and looked up. That's where I saw it. I stood frozen to the floor, staring at the red velvet dress in front of me. It was to sum it up, perfect and simple. The straps connected at the neck, where a knot was holding the whole dress from falling down. There was a huge whole in the back, which left a lot of the back bare if I was going to wear it. I sucked my breath in, as I touched the fabric. It was smooth and comfortable, maybe a little short but other than that I was indescribably beautiful.

Izzy came up beside me with a huge stack of dresses-and dropped them all upon seeing the dress. "That. Is. Gorgeous." She stated. "You could've stumbled upon this one before I went on my wild witchunt." She accused me, while laughing. She then fished her phone out of her pocket and punched in some numbers. "Hello? Yeah Jace, it's me. Oh. Right I forgot to tell you, we're...well we're exploring New York. Anyways, we're coming tonight to Magnus' party. Be there." She said. Then, I could hear a loud indistinct male voice almost yelling. "Jace! JACE! Would you calm down. We're gonna be okay. Just be there tonight. Byee" She squealed and ended the call.

I stood frozen like before. Jace was coming tonight. That's why she made us go on this wild shopping spree.

* * *

LOOOOONG CHAPPTER! But you guys deserve something after waiting for...what...2 weeks? haha lol yeah sry about that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and READ & REVIEW pleaasee! with cherries on top! ;)


	4. Partytime

_Izzy came up beside me with a huge stack of dresses-and dropped them all upon seeing the dress. "That. Is. Gorgeous." She stated. "You could've stumbled upon this one before I went on my wild witchunt." She accused me, while laughing. She then fished her phone out of her pocket and punched in some numbers. "Hello? Yeah Jace, it's me. Oh. Right I forgot to tell you, we're...well we're exploring New York. Anyways, we're coming tonight to Magnus' party. Be there." She said. Then, I could hear a loud indistinct male voice almost yelling. "Jace! JACE! Would you calm down. We're gonna be okay. Just be there tonight. Byee" She squealed and ended the call._

_I stood frozen like before. Jace was coming tonight. That's why she made us go on this wild shopping spree._

* * *

**Partytime**

"Iz... Jace is going to be there!?" I asked alarmed. I didn't yet know how I felt around him. Whenever I was close to him, I felt insecure. He was closed off, dangerous and there hung a dark sad aura around him. Even though I felt scared around him, at the same time, I felt safe. I didn't know what to do around him, I was both afraid and intrigued by him.

"You said you liked him right?" Izzy winked. I groaned in response.

"No, Iz, what I said earlier...I-I don't yet know how I feel about him." I said trying to fight against my own feelings. Something told me that Jace was bad news, and not only was he probably off-limits, Izzy said he never kept a girl around for long.

Still. I couldn't shake that feeling of some invisible bond. My heart fluttered every time I saw him, whether it was my heart telling me to stay away or pursue it, I wasn't sure.

"Clary. This isn't just for you, I need to see my boyfriend!" Izzy started to whine. I had some kind of idea as to why Iz was helping, if not because she also wanted something out of it. In the end, I let Izzy drag me along. I didn't want to ruin the night, and risk our friendship. I've had coaches who've been really hard on me, because...well... We weren't exactly getting along.

I stood in front of the mirror at the Institute. I had borrowed one of Iz's high heels. The colour complimented my dress, making the whole look, classic and elegant. I looked surprised at myself, I hadn't thought I could look so...So grown-up and well, elegant. I looked like a owned a million, with my dress just above the knees, I didn't look too cheap or too elementary-kid-style.

We took the train to Magnus' party. When we arrived at the doorstep, we could hear loud pounding beats and all kinds of coloured lights swinging around the dark lit room. Iz knocked on the door, and a second later, Magnus stood by the door. "Ah yes. Isabelle." He said, recognizing Iz, then his face ventured to meet mine and his eyebrows quirked up, "Clary Fray. Welcome to the party." He welcomed us inside, without mentioning more about me, I was relieved, I had hoped he wouldn't ask all sorts of questions and be suspicious.

Inside in the main room, it smelled like sweat and alcohol mixed with a weird scent of something I couldn't identify.

"Downworlders." Izzy yelled into my ear over the loud music, explaining my unanswered question. I nodded, signaling I had heard her. After a while, Izzy ventured off with her boyfriend, undoubtedly to kiss. Sighing, I began to edge my way into the dancing crowd. Bodies were everywhere, mixing and mingling. Nearly everyone was with someone, and those who weren't were dancing provocatively against some guy who seemed to be enjoying it. I gagged, realizing how intimate and transgressive this was getting. I tried to avoid the swaying hips and jerking elbows. But on my way out of the dancing crowd, I somehow got pushed deeper into the middle of the dancing floor. Getting frustrated, I started pushing my way out.

Somehow, somebody thought I was trying to dance to get his attention. There were already a crowd of girls around him. He had dark brown hair, dark black eyes that held no life, and black clothes. All the way down, he was dark and black. I felt a dark aura coming off of him, it wasn't the same as Jace. He had something else that made him seem evil and full of dark secrets. He pulled me close to him, despite my protests. He held a smug look, like he wanted to tell me "you know you want me". I grimaced, pushing away all the disgusting pictures that had suddenly creeped into my mind.

"Back off." I told him sternly, I even tried yelling it, but the music was too loud. He was smiling at me, waiting for me to make my next move. Either way, I was getting out of here. I started wriggling and pushing, and after some time, he realized I was trying to get away. This only seemed to make me more interesting. All the girls around him, sent me dark looks of disapproval for stealing away their prize. I yelped as he started to squeeze my arms tightly. "Get. Off. Me" I yelled, this time I was pretty sure he heard me, because all he did was shake his head and squeeze harder. He wrapped my arms behind my back, and slowly led me off the dance floor.

"You're coming with me little princess." He stated, like it was a fact, "And if you signal to anyone that you're not where you're supposed to be, your friend over there is paying for it." He nodded in the direction of Izzy, and I stiffened. Could he really try to kill her, if I didn't obey? Judging by his rough looks, hard grip on my arms and his threatening voice, I decided on a yes.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Back. Off." I told him as coldly as I could. He had led me off into the hallway, where the music wasn't so loud, and the lights were so dim, you couldn't see I was being held against my will. He laughed, like it was some sort of joke, "Feisty. I like it." He said darkly, a playful smile playing on his lips.

"You heard her." A cold and forceful voice came from behind. Quickly, I was turned around with the force of his arms. And there in all its glory, Jace was standing. He stood relaxed, all though I knew he could draw a weapon faster than lightning. His face was relaxed, but his eyes and mouth were tense. His deep golden eyes were thundering, holding a threatening glare.

* * *

LONG CHAPTER! YAY! haha anyways sry havent updated, just want you guys to know, I havent given up! hahah and please READ and REVIEW, it would mean a lot to me!


	5. Troy

_"I'm only going to say this one more time. Back. Off." I told him as coldly as I could. He had led me off into the hallway, where the music wasn't so loud, and the lights were so dim, you couldn't see I was being held against my will. He laughed, like it was some sort of joke, "Feisty. I like it." He said darkly, a playful smile playing on his lips._

_"You heard her." A cold and forceful voice came from behind. Quickly, I was turned around with the force of his arms. And there in all its glory, Jace was standing. He stood relaxed, all though I knew he could draw a weapon faster than lightning. His face was relaxed, but his eyes and mouth were tense. His deep golden eyes were thundering, holding a threatening glare._

* * *

**Troy**

"Back off man, go get your own pretty girl." The guy holding me had tightened his grip, his voice was playful but held a undertone of threats and warnings. That's when I realised what had been bothering me the whole night. There was something familiar, like I had seen him some place before. Maybe in a movie? There was something not quite right about him. The atmosphere was so tense, that I actually thought about breaking the silence. But I didn't. Jace continued staring at him, his ice cold eyes cutting deep into his soul.

"What's your name?" Jace asked after while, his eyes never wavering from his face.

"Whats it to you?" He snarled back, yanking my arms behind my back. I saw Jace's jaw tightening, and his eyes turn darker.

"I'll tell you what it is to me. She's my girlfriend." Jace replied back, keeping his cool demeanor, yet able to keep his cold voice cleverly weaved into the reply. I swear, if that was me holding myself, I would never suspect that Jace was lying. He didn't flinch, didn't look away, but kept his cool all the way through.

I blinked surprised. But quickly covering it up, as if I had something in my eye, if this was Jace's plan of getting my out of here, I wasn't going to argue. Yet I couldn't help my cheeks from blushing, it was good that it was dim here too, or it'd be to obvious. I looked up at the guy holding me, saw a dark expression take place. But all of sudden it was gone, like it had never been there. I blinked, I must've been imagining things. I felt his grip loosen up, and a smile start to form on his lips. He was actually really handsome in a way that superheroes are. He had dark hair, dark eyes, perfect lips and a gorgeous body. There was something about his smile that made me uneasy. Maybe it was the fact, that I was afraid of what could've happened, if Jace hadn't come when he did.

"Troy." Was all he said, answering Jace's question. His almost too nonchalant smile made it seem like what had happened before had never happened. Swiftly, he let go of me and smirked at me.

"Be careful next time. Anyone could've snatched you up, you're lucky it was me." He winked, though it didn't really look like he meant it. I blushed, backing away. I backed away until I stood against the wall. Only then did I realise that I was heaving for air, and that I had a massive headache. When I looked up, Troy was gone, which left me standing with Jace. He came over to me and put his finger on my chin, lifting my head up. My heart fluttered as soon as he touched me. Suddenly I didn't feel so bad.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes carefully and thoroughly examining my face and body for any bruises. He looked down on my arms, and lifted one of them to look closer. Blue finger marks were left on my arm, I could feel that it was still throbbing. He removed his finger from my chin, and lightly touched my bruises. I gasped from the contact and the pain, although it was mostly because of the contact. He reached for his belt, and took a stele out. He began tracing an iratze on my arm, and soon after it was gone. My headache had subdued to small throbs, and I felt more relaxed than I had these past few days.

"Now I'm okay" I replied gratefully, sending him a smile. He nodded expressionlessly and stood back. He was just about to go, when I reached out for his hand. He looked down at my hand holding his and gulped, before looking at me.

"Jace." I whispered, looking at him with all my emotions. My face said everything, how I cared for him more than I had ever expected. And his face said everything. His beautiful glorious face said it all. For me, it seems like hours passed before he said something. He looked expressionless when he answered.

"Clary... I don't-I think you've gotten the wrong impression. I don't think this is a good idea." He said, never revealing any emotion. And then suddenly, a flicker of emotion spread across his face. He looked pained, and then suddenly it was gone. It only stayed for a split-second, that I wasn't even sure I'd seen it. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks, and quickly I looked away, having heard enough. When I looked at him again, he was gone.

I felt awkward standing there alone, while the other couples surrounding me were showering each other with kisses. I stood, too shocked to call out or process what had just happened. Just then, Izzy walked by, without her boyfriend, I observed. She slumped down on the ground beside me with a heavy sigh.

"You look like you've had a rough night." She said glumly.

"Can't say the same for you." I shot back, equally as dejected as her. There was a pause then, "What happened?"

"We broke up" Izzy said simply, looking away. Without explaining further, she turned the situation back around to me. "What's gotten you in a mood?"

I sighed, "Jace." Izzy made an "oh" sound with her mouth, and nodded understandingly.

"I-I just thought that he cared about me." I shook my head, "I can't believe I was so stupid to think that there was something going on." I looked down at my lap.

"Go on. Say it." I said with a voice of defeat.

"Say what?" Izzy asked confused, looking at me.

"Say I told you so, or what did I say." I said still looking down, not being able to look Izzy in the eyes. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and replaced it with a broken one. I know that Izzy had said he turned everyone down, but I had felt that I was special. Then again, I guess everyone he turned down felt that way.

"If it would make you feel better." Izzy answered sounding just as defeated as me.

"Lets just go" I answered standing up, and taking Izzy hand as she reached her hand out for me.

As we made out way through the crowd and heated bodies swaying from side to side, I saw Troy again. He was standing at the other side of the room, and seeing me without Jace made him smile. He started making his way towards us, his eyes never wavering from my face. My heart started pounding, and I practically pushed Izzy towards the door.

"What's wrong Clary?" She yelled, looking at me weirdly. I didn't want to alarm her, so I just told her I had a headache, which was also partly true. We had finally gotten to the door, and while Izzy worked a rune on the door so we could come out, I looked around for Troy. I sighed, relieved he was gone. Then a hand touched my shoulder, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hiding from someone?" A familiar sly voice said behind me. I turned away, and to my horror, Troy was standing behind me, his eyes darker than ever.

"Got it!" Izzy yelled as the door clicked open. She pulled at the doorknob and swung the door open, getting fresh wind blown in the face.

"Let's go Clary!" She said without looking back and walked out the door. I started following her, but Troy's hand held me back. I tried fighting against, but he had too strong a grip. He pulled me back, so his mouth was just beside my ear.

Then he whispered, "By the way, my name's not Troy. It's Jonathan. Jonathan Morgernstern."

* * *

I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY! I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY, SO JUST KNOW THAT! anyways long chapter, to make up for lost time haha :D please read and review, and I really appreciate all your reviews and follows :) if you get tired of waiting for the next chapter, check out my other story, also a mortal instruments fanfic :)


	6. Information

_"Let's go Clary!" She said without looking back and walked out the door. I started following her, but Troy's hand held me back. I tried fighting against, but he had too strong a grip. He pulled me back, so his mouth was just beside my ear._

_Then he whispered, "By the way, my name's not Troy. It's Jonathan. Jonathan Morgernstern."_

* * *

**Information**

"But mom! He was just a guy!" I yelled frustrated at my mother once again.

"I don't care what he is, you stay away from Jonathan Morgernstern!" She shot back, her voice holding nothing purer than raw anger itself. But threaded into the anger, held a sadness so deep, it made me want to cry. I took a step back, suddenly frightened by my mom's sudden outburst.

"W-What is so special with this guy?!" I protested, still shocked about her flare-up. Not waiting for an answer, I took my phone and my coat from the couch. Next thing I knew, I was opening the door and slamming it behind me. I didn't know where to go. Simon was practicing with his band, and I couldn't trouble them with my problems. He couldn't help me. No one could. All I wanted to do right now was to be alone.

I was going to head to Java Jones. Get a nice hot cup of coffee, listen to some live poetry reading or music. Relax. And definitely _not_ think about Jace or Jonathan.

I stepped inside the coffee shop, hearing the bell ring as I pushed the door open. Everything was at its usual. This was the one place I could always count on never changing. The sweet and bitter aroma of coffee wafted into my nose, and in no time my stomach was pleading for one. I went up to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee and sat down on a soft and big couch chair by the window.

"This your coffee?" A voice came from behind.

"Yes" I replied sighing deeply, finally able to relax and dissolve into my coffee. I turned around to accept it, when I saw who was standing with the coffee. There, with all its glory, Jonathan Morgernstern was standing holding my cup of coffee in his hands. My salvation was lying in the hands of the opposite of a salvation. I groaned. This was not happening.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, awareness kicking in. My heart started pounding so loudly I was sure you could hear from a mile off. Yet he didn't seem to notice. He smiled, though the only part of his face that was really smiling was his mouth. His eyes were pitch black, and empty. Like looking into shards of empty glass.

"To talk you, of course." He replied, setting the coffee down on the table and taking a seat in front of me. He looked relaxed, like he had every right to be there. He was fooling everyone. Completely forgetting about my coffee, I slowly stood up. But then I thought about the people in here. They would surely notice if Jonathan started cutting me open. It was better here than outside on the stranded streets. And it was raining outside. I sat back down, discreetly reaching for my phone in my coat pocket.

"I have some information that I think will be valuable to you. It's about you." He said, as though his "information" would completely change my life.

"Now if you tell anyone I'm here, you will never get to know." He continued, eyeing me closely. I blinked, I'd thought I was pretty discreet.

"How do I know if this information, you claim will be of use to me, is true?" I asked suspicious of why he suddenly wanted to be nice.

"Look, if I tell you and it's no good, it won't be such a big loss. You lose nothing. Just promise me you won't call or text anyone. Just give me your phone." He added holding out his hand. Jonathan had me hooked. I had always been curious, mom even called me curious Clary when I was little. I wanted to know. If this had something to do with me, I had to know didn't I? I balanced the phone in between my hands, as if weighing my options. I dared glance up at Jonathan. He was looking expectantly at me. His eyes weren't filled with hatred and lust, but actual friendliness. He looked like what he was about to tell was important, and like he cared about it. Besides, this might help with why mom was so against me seeing him. Slowly I put my phone into his outstretched hand. Then I jerked it back.

"Will I get it back?" I asked suspicious again. Maybe all he wanted was my phone, so he could flip through all my contacts to stalk me. Though he didn't strike me as a guy who would stalk a girl. At least not right now.

"Yes, you will get it back! Now just give me the damn phone!" He laughed, his empty eyes momentarily stirring with a speck of light. I didn't notice him taking my phone, because I was too busy looking at his eyes. In a way, he was pretty beautiful.

"Fine tell me then." I said, leaning back against the chair. I was nervous. What if what he told wasn't good information, but bad? What if I ended up hating everyone for it? But it was the truth. And the truth always comes out sooner or later. I saw Jonathan shift as he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. His hands were folded, and his face was serious. His eyes were again the same black and empty filled eyes. Then he opened his mouth. And closed it. I could see he was nervous. His demeanour was very unsettling. It started to make me uncomfortable. Then I started wondering if I should just say no to his offer. I frowned, unhappy with myself for being so indecisive.

Jonathan looked at me again, this time keeping the eye contact. Then he spoke.

"Jace is your brother." He said gravely.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE, AND I APPRECIATE ALL MY FOLLOWERS, READERS AND REVIEWERS. If you get bored waiting for an update, check out my other mortal instruments fan fiction :)


End file.
